


Mischief makes the world go round

by lokisilverhiddleston



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Loki (Marvel), Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining Loki (Marvel), Pining Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23477626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lokisilverhiddleston/pseuds/lokisilverhiddleston
Summary: Tony knew he was in trouble. Ever since the God of Mischief had walked into his life 18 months ago, nothing was the same. Still, he was never one to shy away from some mayhem in his life.And perhaps, for Loki, the chaotic genius is exactly what he needs after the turmoil he has endured in the last few years. Someone who, surprisingly, understood Loki.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 13
Kudos: 37





	1. Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [STARSdidathing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/gifts), [Rabentochter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/gifts), [AMidnightDreary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/gifts), [HalcyonFrost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalcyonFrost/gifts), [NamelesslyNightlock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelesslyNightlock/gifts), [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts), [dls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dls/gifts), [black_feather_fiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_feather_fiction/gifts), [Philosopher_King](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Philosopher_King/gifts).



> This is my absolute first fan-fiction I have ever written. I have been inspired by so many amazing Frostiron fic writers, so I decided to add my small contribution to this amazing fandom! Gifted to few of my favorite writers who have been a major inspiration to me. Thanks for all your amazing Frostiron stories!

Tony knew he was in trouble. He knew it on that day 18 months ago, and he was reminded of it again today. But he has been trying to ignore these pesky emotions for such a long time now, that he is super confident about his own emotional walls. No sir, no unwanted emotions for Tony Stark - genius extraordinaire and billionaire, currently lounging on his couch looking at the people gathered in his home. Cradling his third glass of scotch in a hand, Tony had been feeling pleasantly buzzed till about 5 minutes ago.

This small party was supposed to be a celebration of his company's recent achievements in perfecting the miniaturized arc reactor and providing almost free electricity to all hospitals and schools in the country. He knew Pepper was thrilled with the how the launch event had gone that morning, looking at Tony with shining eyes that sparkled with joy. That expression alone had made Tony feel happy enough to somewhat endure the long boring conversations with stuffy bureaucrats who had graced the occasion. But that was in the morning. It was past sunset right now, with a private celebration happening at his home, just a select few present. There were the Avengers, Thor having come down with Jane and Steve had brought Bucky along. Both couples were currently engaged in an intense match of foosball next to the open kitchen, Clint egging them on enthusiastically. Natasha was having a spirited conversation with Pepper on the couch next to his, and Bruce was sitting on the kitchen counter sipping his tea and looking at the ongoing game with mild amusement.

Tony had been lazily looking at the way the light was hitting the glasses arranged on the bar, wondering how it would look like if he made the lights reflect off green glasses and break into a kaleidoscopic display of colors. Then his thoughts had started to turn towards other green things the lights could reflect off, such as green polished dagger hilts, or green, beautiful eyes, perhaps..

"...right, Tony?"

"Huh?", Tony was roused from his contemplation of hauntingly deep, dark, green eyes by the sound of Nat's voice, sounding mildly amused.

"Natasha asked you whether you were feeling all right. You look like you wandered off to dreamland, Tony. Are you feeling fine?," asked Pepper, with a concerned glance at him.

"Oh, no worries, I'm good, Pep", he replied quickly.

"Good, because look who just got here!", Pepper enthused, pointing at the elevator door which had just opened.

A tall, lithe figure stepped out of the elevator, walking forward with elegant grace in each step. Tony sat up, his gaze starting at the perfectly polished black leather shoes, up the perfectly cut black three piece suit, the dark green silk tie bringing a splash of color to the ensemble. Long raven-colored hair pushed back, coming to the shoulders, a sensuous mouth tilted upward in a smirk, cheekbones sharp enough to cut diamonds, and finally his gaze landed on eyes the color of fresh forest leaves when sunlight filters through them. Eyes that seemed to be locked on his for a moment, doing things to his insides as he tried to keep a level head and a calm expression.

Tony gulped, blinking once before he forced himself to lounge back as casually as possible. This was trouble.

Loki smiled at Bruce in greeting as he reached the kitchen counter, and Bruce smiled back, raising his teacup in a toast gesture. The two couples halted their game long enough to yell a hello to Loki, then resumed their shenanigans. Clint smirked at Loki, calling out a "Welcome back, pal!" before turning his attention back to the game. Tony, meanwhile, could feel his heartbeats thundering in his ear, as Loki made his way across the room to come and stand in front of the couches where he, Nat, and Pepper were sitting.

"Hello, ladies. I trust you both are doing well?", Loki greeted Nat and Pepper with a little bow for both.

"Oh yes, we are great! I'm so glad you could make it here Loki, I did not know you were coming back today", said Pepper, gesturing at Loki to take a seat next to Tony.

"Ah yes, I did have plans to stay on Vanaheim for a few more weeks, but mother had some urgent work requiring her presence back in Asgard, and I did not see the point staying in Vanaheim whilst she was not there. So I am back here for the foreseeable future", Loki replied, sitting down at the other edge of Tony's couch.

Tony's heart thumped painfully, so he gulped down the remaining scotch in his glass. Loki smelled vaguely of wood and books under the cologne he was wearing. Tony was feeling weirdly comforted to breathe it in.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Natasha looking at him intently. Ignoring her, he turned to Loki.

"That's good to hear, Reindeer Games. Things were getting a bit dull around here", he smirked his patented Tony Stark Smirk for covering up awkward emotions.

"Well, well, if it isn't the man of the hour. Don't tell me your noble project has not been exciting enough to keep your boredom at bay, Stark. I do know how you get engrossed in your work", replied Loki.

" _If I may interject, Mr. Loki, sir has not been working with his usual fervor these past few months. He has been, dare I say, distracted_ ", piped up JARVIS, that traitor.

Natasha snorted at that, even Pepper was smiling behind her glass. Tony glared at the closest camera.

Loki seemed a bit amused as he looked up at the ceiling, a common habit of his whenever he spoke to JARVIS.

"Hello to you too, JARVIS. It's good to hear your voice again."

" _As is yours, Mr. Loki. I hope you had a good time visiting your mother and tending to your duties in Vanaheim._ "

"Yes, it was splendid. I even got to sample some of the mead which the Vanir make from their spring time fruits, it's nothing like I have ever tasted in Asgard or Earth. That reminds me, I brought back some for you, Stark."

Loki turned to Tony, his hand outstretched in front of himself. His fingers glowed green for a moment, then there was a small vial in his hand, filled with a light blue liquid, fastened with a cork. Tony sat up, looking intently at the vial.

Then he snorted, "Oh come on Bambi, you know your pranks are legendary. I am not going to just drink a mysterious vial of blue liquid brought to me by His Holy Highness, the God of Mischief himself."

Loki's eyes twinkled at that, a sparkle of mischief visible in the green depths.

"The caution will serve you well, Man of Iron. What my brother has in his hand is indeed a potent potion designed to make the drinker speak nothing but the truth for the next one hour, should he choose to answer the questions put to him. A harmless prank, since the drinker is in control of whether he answers or not, but one he has used to great effect on unsuspecting persons such as myself. Loki is most skilled at making even unwilling people talk. He has a gift for goading people to speak", Thor said, coming around to sit on one of the empty chairs in the living room. Jane perched on the edge of his chair.

Tony rolled his eyes at Loki. Loki smirked again, vanishing the vial to a pocket dimension and turning to look at Thor.

"Thor, you really take the fun out of everything."

"I was just trying to protect my shield brother from your pranks, Loki. You have caused enough mischief in this past year while I was at Asgard."

"A little mischief makes the world go round", said Tony absently, making everyone turn to stare at him.

"What? Come on, each one of you has admitted that his pranks are hilarious", said Tony, looking around.

"Fair enough", said Pepper.

"My favorite was when he turned all your coffee to decaf for a week and you walked around like a zombie every single morning at 6 am.", smirked Natasha.

"And when he tuned all your speakers to play ancient Viking war chants instead of your usual AC/DC music while you were in your workshop," piped up Bruce, having made his way to the living room.

Tony scowled, remembering the unpleasant shock of war drums blaring through his speakers. He was sure JARVIS also had a hand in that, the traitor.

"See Stark, I bring so much joy in the lives of others," grinned Loki.

"Yeah, at my expense," grumbled Tony.

"Oh, you love it", said Loki, standing up and turning towards the kitchen. "I am starving, perhaps you could guide me to some food, O good captain?" he said to Steve, who was making his way to the living room, followed by Bucky holding an enormous plate full of pies.

"Hey Loki, glad you are back. The pies just came out of the oven, grab a plate and have some".

"Thanks Captain. Hey, anyone else want some pies?", he called back to the group.

"Aye brother, get some for everyone. I do enjoy these sweet treats that Captain Rogers prepares", boomed Thor.

Once everyone was full after a hearty serving of pie, Thor and Jane retired to their room, followed by Steve and Bucky. Bruce was soon yawning as well, so he excused himself for bed. Clint and Natasha had long since disappeared with a bottle of vodka from the bar, presumably to go sit on the roof, as they often did. Loki was leaning back across the couch, looking at the ceiling, his expression soft. Tony was looking at the green flames dancing merrily in front of him inside the bowl at the table, which had been conjured by Loki. It was a mesmerizing sight.

"I should get going Tony, it's getting late and I have 2 early morning meetings tomorrow," said Pepper, getting up.

Turning to Loki, she smiled, "Thanks for making it here Loki, it was a very pleasant surprise."

"My pleasure, Ms. Potts. I know this was an important day for all of you, I am glad to be here."

Tony's heart thumped again at that, but he ignored that while getting up to hug Pepper goodbye. She squeezed his hand and smiled at him before turning around to leave. As the elevator doors closed, Tony sat back on the couch, every nerve of his body aware of the man sitting just 3 feet away from him.

" _Shall I dim the lights a bit, sir?_ ", came JARVIS's soft voice.

"Yes please, JARVIS, that would be quite comfortable.", replied Loki, tilting his head slightly back.

As the lights dimmed, Tony turned to look at Loki. His face was tilted upwards, eyes closed, the green light of the flames making him appear ethereal. Loki's expression was calm, and he looked absolutely angelic to Tony. Tony's heart clenched painfully. Loki's beauty was sometimes too much to look at. Tony usually tried not to stare too much, not wanting to make Loki uncomfortable. It was a big enough miracle that Loki had started being friends with him in these last few months. It was still mostly banter and sarcastic remarks, but Tony knew Loki thought of him as a good acquaintance, at least.

He had been coming down to his workshop sometimes too, claiming that he wanted a productive environment for working on some spells, and the energy in Tony's workshop helped him focus. Tony had stared open-mouthed at Loki the first time he had just appeared in the middle of his workshop, directly teleporting there without triggering any sensors or alarms. That had been disconcerting, but Loki had just smirked at him and proceeded to sit cross-legged on the couch, closing his eyes, his hands glowing green. Tony had shaken his head, smiled fondly, and went back to the circuit he had been building.

After that, Loki would appear at random intervals, never saying much to Tony before proceeding to take up space on the couch, sitting silently for hours at a time. Tony was also often too engrossed in his work to be bothered much by this. Only sometimes, when he suddenly looked up from his work to see Loki sitting there with a look of utmost concentration on his face, Tony would lose the thread of his thoughts for and feel a punch to his heart, utterly overwhelmed at his good fortune that Loki was choosing to spend time in his workshop, out of all the places the powerful mage had access to in all the Nine Realms.

Then, three months ago, Loki had come to his workshop and announced that he was leaving for Vanaheim. Queen Frigga was visiting Vanaheim to meet her brother, and had invited Loki along to spend some time with his Vanir family. Loki said he would be gone for four to five months, since King Frey of Vanaheim would be meeting his sister after a very long time. Tony had just nodded and smiled at Loki while wishing him a good journey, but all the while there was a sinking feeling of loss deep inside his heart, which he pushed down and did not let show on his face.

And now Loki was back for the _'foreseeable future'_ , sitting next to him on the couch, relaxing like a cat, his legs stretched out and neck tilted back, exposing the long throat to the dim light. Tony gulped again, unable to take his eyes off the vision that was Loki. Something was stirring inside him, a powerful emotion that made his throat feel tight and his heart feel unsettled. Now that Loki was back, only then did Tony fully realize how much he had missed having him around. JARVIS was right, he had been distracted, on the edge, pushing down his emotions that sometimes threatened to bubble up to the surface. Staring at the soft, barely there smile on Loki's lips, breathing in his smell, Tony felt like he had come home. A profound calm was settling over him, as he allowed himself to finally admit what he had been hiding from himself.

Yes, somewhere along the line, between their banter and quiet moments and sarcastic teasing remarks, he, Tony Stark, had fallen hopelessly in love with Loki. 

Shit, he was in trouble.


	2. These perplexing emotions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki is calm, collected, suave. Right? Well, most of the times. But when a certain genius, billionaire mortal is in front of him, all of Loki's suaveness seems to get thrown out the window...  
> Onward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AKA, the Loki POV I had been dying to write.  
> Also, huge thanks to everyone who Kudoed and commented on the previous chapter, I never knew how encouraging those gestures from you all can be!

_The sudden golden light was blinding. He stepped back, losing his balance on the edge of the platform. Falling back, he expected to hit the ground, but no break in his fall came. His heart sped up as he fell, endlessly, his senses dulling as his brain tried to process the deluge of shifting scenes around him. Everything was a blur of lights and colors, too bright to comprehend, too convoluted to make sense of. Then suddenly, there was nothing. Void._

Loki's eyes flew open. Blinking at the sudden brightness of the rising sun in his eyes, he tried to calm his breathing and slow his racing heart. His neck was aching, his arms felt numb. Odd. As his surroundings came into focus, Loki realized he was leaning back on the couch in the living room of Stark Tower, at an angle that did no favors to his cramped neck. Groaning, he sat up straighter, stretching his arms and legs. As his brain caught up with him, he froze, mortified. Oh Norns, had he really fallen asleep on the couch in such an undignified position? Oh no, oh no, oh no. And Anthony had been there last night, probably laughing himself silly at the sight of Loki passed out on the couch like an imbecile. Norns, this was acutely embarrassing. At least no one was here right now to witness his just-woken-up confusion. That would do him no favors. 

By the Nines, was that someone in the kitchen? Loki hastily pulled himself to his feet, doing a quick spell to fix his crumpled appearance, and attempted to look like he had just arrived in the living room from his chambers. 

"Ow!", came a sudden voice from behind the kitchen counter, making him nearly jump. This was followed by what sounded like swearing. That seemed familiar..

"Anth-", Loki started, then quickly stopped.

"Stark, is that you?", Loki inquired, moving to the kitchen to peer over the counter.

The sight that met him was nothing short of hilarious. There was Anthony, crouching down behind the counter, shifting things around in the drawers and cabinets, making exasperated noises as he searched futilely for whatever he was trying to find. He had on a black tank top , coupled with black pyjamas which had adorable little Iron Man figurines printed all over it. His normally sharp brown eyes were sleep-shot, mouth turned down in a small pout, a slight crease between his eyebrows, hair tousled, and his left cheek still had pillow dents on it. It was such an endearingly adorable sight that Loki had to keep himself from smiling too softly at the inventor, aware of JARVIS probably observing his expressions. Schooling his face into a slight smirk, he walked behind the kitchen counter, hovering over Anthony.

"What in the Nines are you looking for at such an early hour, Stark?"

"Coffee", grunted Anthony. 

"My my, I was under the impression you had an impressive stock piled up in your personal chambers. Pray tell why you felt the need to raid the kitchen cabinets in your living room?"

"Workshop, didn't sleep much", Anthony replied shortly, still opening and closing random drawers.

"You are not making much sense, Stark. Here, let me help you out."

A steaming cup of coffee appeared on the kitchen counter amidst a green glow. As the smell made its way to Anthony, he stood up, entranced. 

"Oh sweet mother of God", groaned Anthony, grabbing the cup and taking a long swig of the hot beverage. 

Loki chuckled at the obvious relief in Anthony's voice, and how much more awake he was sounding all of a sudden. Coffee really did miracles on the mortal. 

"This tastes freakin' perfect, how the hell do you know how to make a perfect coffee? I have never seen you drink any hot beverages except those ridiculous flavored teas of yours."

"It's not that complicated Stark. And you forget, I am a God. Coffee is a trivial matter for me", replied Loki, hoping to hide his nervousness behind his lofty expression. Truth was, he had been observing too closely the kind of things Anthony preferred, storing away all information in the back of his head, unconsciously aware of Anthony even when he was not directly interacting with him. But there was no need for Anthony to know that, now was there?

Anthony snorted and made a mock bow, looking up at Loki from under his lashes, a mischievous glint in those brown eyes. Then he took another gulp and made a pleased noise in the back of his throat, somewhere between a moan and a purr. Loki's breath caught.

"So, Mighty Mage, you slept the entire night on that uncomfortable couch? Were you extra tired yesterday? I have never seen you just close your eyes and drift off to sleep like that", said Anthony, raising his eyebrows.

"It wasn't that uncomfortable", muttered Loki, wanting to avoid this topic.

"Ha! I could hear you groan over the crick of your neck from behind this counter. But seriously, are you all right? You didn't look so tired last night but then you just sort of passed out after dinner", asked Anthony, scrutinizing Loki with a concerned look.

Loki was thankfully spared from answering by the loud arrival of Thor and Natasha, arguing over which one of them would win in a match of chess.

"You underestimate me, Black Widow. I am most skilled at games of strategy, I am to be king of Asgard. Though not as skilled as my brother perhaps, but I would still be able to defeat you in a spirited match."

"Come on Thor, you seriously expect me to believe that you would be able to sit patiently through hours of playing chess, when you can't even stay still long enough for the bread to pop out of the toaster?", Natasha shot back.

Anthony laughed, and the sound of that carefree joy made Loki melt a little inside.

"She's got you there, Sparkles. I haven't yet seen you wait for the toast to get ready without sending a jolt of electricity to the toaster to speed things up."

Thor scowled halfheartedly, but conceded with grace. 

"So Tony, fancy seeing you up at this hour. After last night I did not expect you to be awake before noon today", said Natasha, looking at Anthony with a vastly amused expression on her face.

"Why, what happened last night?", asked Loki.

"Tony here realized -"

"Okay, that's enough Nat. No need to revisit things better left alone", said Anthony, suddenly looking serious, even as he blushed faintly. 

The mood in the kitchen changed abruptly. Loki was dying of curiosity but he knew better than to pry, especially when Anthony was looking so uncomfortable. Perhaps he will get the story from Natasha some other time. Or maybe not, if Anthony did not want it to be known. 

"Well, I better get going, gotta get ready for a stupid early morning meeting. Pep will kill me if I don't show up." Anthony gulped down the remaining coffee and turned on his heel, practically running out of the room. Loki looked after him, perplexed.

"That was odd."

"You haven't seen odd yet, Loki. Should have seen him last night, rambling around the halls", grinned Natasha, showing far too many teeth. 

"Is something the matter with the Man of Iron? Is he in trouble?" asked Thor, looking like an overprotective older sibling with his concerned wide blue eyes.

"Trouble? Only of his own making", remarked Natasha, chuckling slightly. 

"If there is something that Stark needs help with, we should figure out a way to ease his troubles", frowned Loki, trying not to look too concerned. 

"Don't you worry about it, Tony will be fine. Once he wraps his thick head around some facts, that is. For now, let it be."

Natasha leant over the counter to grab a bag of chips, proceeding to settle on the closest armchair and munching contentedly. 

Loki shook his head and made his way to the top cabinet, pulling out a tea bag and starting to boil some water. Thor was munching pop tarts and drinking some orange juice from the fridge, lost in thought. Sometime later, Clint and Bruce entered the common area, both looking sleepy and uncoordinated. Clint grabbed the orange juice from Thor and chugged it down, while Bruce gladly accepted the tea Loki offered him, smiling gratefully. 

"Wow, I can't believe I woke up before Cap. That almost never happens!", exclaimed Clint, looking around with a smug expression on his face.

"Steve is out for his morning run Clint, that's why he's not here. The day he is not up at the crack of the dawn is the day hell freezes over", said Bruce, sipping on his light herbal concoction.

"Damn, for once I would have liked to have woken up before him", grumbled Clint.

"He doesn't stay up half the night on the roof, drinking vodka", remarked Natasha.

"You were there too, how come you are all chipper so early in the day?"

"I'm not such a light weight", shrugged Natasha.

Loki snorted. Calling Clint a light weight was like calling water slippery - both completely true.

"Not all of us can be as gifted as you or Stark, can they?", grumbled Clint.

"Gifted? Me? Why Legolas, however did you ever get that idea?", came Anthony's voice, the smirk audible in his words.

"Morning meeting?", asked Bruce, looking him up and down. Anthony was in his usual business formals, looking unfairly debonair. Loki stared for a second longer than necessary before looking away from the mortal.

"Yup", replied Anthony, making a popping sound on the p.

Loki was pleased to note that there was no trace of the earlier discomfort on Anthony's face. But he was still wondering about that reaction, and that faint blush that had been on Anthony's cheeks was still swirling in Loki's head. 

"Me and Loki will be working on those sensors for the device, will you join us after your meetings are done?", asked Bruce.

"Of course Brucey, you know I will never miss any chance to science with you guys. Just let me grab a toast, I'm starving."

Anthony leaned over the counter, grabbing two loaves of toasted bread from next to Loki's cup of tea. His head was inches away from Loki's chest, his hands right next to Loki's on the counter top, almost touching. Loki breathed in sharply, involuntarily. Anthony looked up at him, a bit of surprise showing in his expression. That was understandable, Loki was always so in control of his reactions that his sudden inhalation was bound to have registered as odd. Their eyes met for a moment, and Loki could swear the racing of his heart would be audible to Anthony. But Anthony quickly lowered his eyes and withdrew his hand, holding the bread. Loki turned around abruptly, pretending to look for sugar. Getting a hold of himself, he turned back around as he slid a mask of nonchalance over his face.

"So, gotta go, will catch up with you guys later. Brucey, Bambi, meet you both later in the workshop. Don't blow anything up without me!", Anthony yelled back at them while making his way to the elevator. 

Bruce chuckled. The others disbanded to their respective pursuits - Natasha and Clint going to the gym, Bruce sitting down with a newspaper, Thor making some eggs for Jane, who had just come in. Loki finished his tea, closing his eyes for a moment. He could not afford such a lapse in control again. Anthony had already given him something way more than Loki's expectations - he had become his friend. Loki could not bear the thought of messing that up because of his unruly emotions. No, even if it seemed nearly impossible, Loki would accomplish this. He would never let his feelings get in the way of the most precious friendship he has ever had in his long life. Even if nothing else, Loki would make that vow to himself. He could not lose Anthony. He would not.


End file.
